


The Perfect Addition

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Casual Kevin, M/M, Multi, No racing drivers, OT3, Open Relationships, Smut, Smut turned romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kevin and Nico are in an open relationship, so when Kevin comes home to find Nico with his head between a stranger's thighs, he is not surprised.What does surprise him, however, is how well Carlos fits with them and how well they get along.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Carlos Sainz Jr, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	The Perfect Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I had this idea for a while now but couldn't find the perfect pairing. Thankfully, you guys helped me decide on tumblr and here we are ;)
> 
> Another top contender was Dan/Max/Charles, but I have another idea for them in mind :)

Neither Kevin or Nico would ever deny they were in love. Ever since Stoffel had introduced them 2 years ago, they hadn't been able to leave each other's sides, wanting to be close to even though they fought hard sometimes.

They moved in together within 2 months, and everything mostly settled down. They were happy together, fitting together perfectly, and yet both men felt something was missing.

It was Kevin who eventually opted the solution. He proposed to see other people too, by having threesomes or sleeping with other guys separately from each other. Of course Nico initially objected, and it caused yet another big fight, but Kevin made him understand.

The Dane knew they both had more love and attention to give them what they could unleash on each other, and having other people involved solved that greatly.

Therefore, Kevin was not surprised that when he came home from an uneventful office, he found Nico on the sofa with his head between a stranger's thighs. The stranger in question was a beautiful man with unruly dark hair and tanned skin, who moaned shakily as Nico swallowed his cock down, two of his fingers disappearing inside the man's ass.

"Hi honey I'm home." Kevin said with a smile, casually walking into the living room. The stranger tensed up, letting out a strangled sound as he spotted Kevin at the same time Nico licked at the tip of his cock.

"Hi babe." Nico greeted, still jerking the stranger off as Kevin walked over to press a quick kiss to his lips 

"You picked a good one today, he is gorgeous." Kevin purred, winking at the stranger. "But I'll leave you two to it." He added, pressing another kiss to Nico's lips before sauntering to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Nico was left to soothe his very bamboozled partner.

"It's okay Carlos." Nico whispered, not touching the man for a moment as he allowed him to adjust to the new information. Carlos blinked heavily.

"Is he… is he your boyfriend?" He asked slowly. Nico smiled.

"Fiancé actually." He clarified. Carlos frowned.

"But then why…?" He gestured between himself and Nico. Nico shrugged. 

"It's what works for us. I love Kevin with all I have, but we both feel like something or someone is missing, this works best for us." Nico explained, placing some teasing kisses to Carlos's shoulder. Carlos sighed shakily.

"You sure is okay?" He asked, already curling closer to Nico. Nico grinned.

"I'm certain." He confirmed, before drawing Carlos into a deep kiss. Carlos moaned against his lips, hips bucking up as Nico's fingers pushed into him again. 

"You're so tight." Nico purred, mouthing at Carlos's neck. Carlos gasped, tugging at Nico's boxers.

"Want you in me…" he shuddered. Nico was all too happy to comply, shoving his boxers down. Carlos's hands were on his length instantly, the thumb of one hand collecting the precum at the tip while his other hand played with his balls.

"It's so big." Carlos whispered a little wide eyed, biting his bottom lip. Nico grinned and added a third finger into Carlos's ass without warning.

"I think you can take it." Nico whispered as Carlos's back arched off the couch, the Spaniard clamping a hand tightly around the base of his cock to keep himself from cumming already. Carlos's chest was heaving as he pawed at Nico's shoulders, trying to pull him in closer.

"Please, don't make me wait." He whimpered. Nico pressed a kiss to his forehead, shuffling down a little to line himself up. He made sure to push in slow, giving Carlos time to get used to the stretch. Carlos groaned, his eyes closed as he forced himself to relax.

"You're taking it so well." Nico praised, nuzzling Carlos's cheek and neck to soothe him. Carlos whimpered, opening his eyes. His pupils were blown wide, making his brown eyes even darker.

"Move." He moaned hoarsely, pushing and pulling at Nico's hips. Nico let out a breathless chuckle, pulling his cock out almost completely before sharply pushing back in. 

Once he realised Carlos could take it, he quickened his pace, pushing Carlos's legs onto his shoulder so he could pound in deeper into the Spaniard's ass.

Carlos's cock hung heavy and neglected against his stomach, leaking precum onto Carlos's chest with every trust of Nico. Nico reached out to wrap his hand loosely around it, his trusts making Carlos buck his hips into the fist. 

"Are you getting close, pretty boy?" Nico said breathlessly, pushing in deeply. Carlos groaned, nodding frantically.

"Please make me cum Nico, por favor…" Carlos whined. Nico grinned and drew him into a deep kiss, catching all Carlos's little moans and gasps as he pushed deeply into Carlos a few more times. 

Carlos came hard, moaning raspily as his back arched off the couch. Nico fucked him through it, biting and licking at Carlos's nipples until the man became almost too sensitive.

Carlos surprised Nico by reaching around him, spit-covered fingers rubbing over his hole. The additional sensations made Nico cum too, groaning as he spilled deep inside Carlos. 

They were both breathless now, still clutching at each other as Nico twitched in the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Are you staying for dinner, Carlos?" Kevin suddenly called from the kitchen. Nico chuckled and rolled his eyes, nudging his nose against Carlos's cheek.

"Kevin makes amazing burritos, you should stay." He muttered. Carlos, still out of breath, blinked sluggishly but then nodded.

"Sure." He muttered, tiredly pressing closer to Nico and humming contently as the German held him in his arms.

"You're a cuddly one." Nico remarked gently. Carlos swatted at his chest a little but then shrugged.

"Is nice to cuddle after sex." He mumbled. Nico tilted the Spaniard's chin up.

"Of course it is." He said gently, drawing Carlos into a kiss. Carlos kissed back eagerly, gasping as Nico licked into his mouth.

"It's 20 minutes until dinner, shower if you need to." Kevin called from the kitchen again. Nico patted Carlos's ass, covered in spit, lube and cum.

"Come on, I'll find you a towel and something to wear." He said, helping Carlos to stand up. He curled his arm around Carlos's waist as they walked to the bathroom of the apartment, Carlos walking inside just as Kevin came out of the bathroom.

"Hi babe." Nico smiled, drawing Kevin into a kiss. Kevin kissed back, but then gently pushed him away.

"You should shower with Carlos, darling." He said, nodding at the Spaniard peeking around the bathroom door. Carlos was blushing a little, eying Kevin wearily.

"Are you sure this is okay?" He asked the Dane. Kevin chuckled and nodded.

"It is darling." He soothed. "Now shower, or the burritos will already be cold by the time you get out." He added, swatting Nico lightly on his ass to urge him to the bathroom too. Nico rolled his eyes a little but then entered the bathroom, grinning at Carlos as he closed to door behind them.

"I better clean you up real good." He purred, turning the taps of the shower on to heat up before drawing Carlos in his arms, hands wandering down Carlos's back to cup his ass.

"You really are gorgeous." He whispered, mouthing at Carlos's throat. Carlos gasped, tilting his head back.

"If you make me cuk again I might pass out." He groaned. Nico grinned wolfishly, giving the Spaniard a cheeky wink.

"Challenge accepted."

~~

A little over 20 minutes later, Carlos and Nico finally stumbled out of the bathroom, both dressed in comfy sweatpants and long sleeved shirts.

"It's good you're more or less the same size as Kevin." Nico said, one arm loosely slung over Carlos's shoulders. Carlos smiled a bit hesitantly, staying off to the side a little as they walked into the kitchen. Nico immediately pressed up against Kevin's back, the Dane still at the stove, and kissed his jaw.

"You're just in time." Kevin said. "Why don't you set the table, Nico." He added. Nico nodded and immediately busied himself getting plates, while Kevin walked over to Carlos.

"You don't have to feel awkward, honey." He said, a kind smile on his lips. "Really I'm okay with it. And you're a nice guy, it's fine." He soothed. Carlos's shoulders relaxed a little.

"Thank you." He said with a small smile. Kevin smiled back, drawing Carlos into a gentle hug. Carlos was tense at first, but then relaxed, contently snuggling into Kevin's hold. He found himself inexplicably comfortable in the Dane's arms and sighed despite himself.

"Dinner's getting cold guys." Nico called from the table. Kevin pulled away and grabbed Carlos's hand, tugging him along.

"You can sit at the head of the table." The Dane decided. Carlos nodded and sat down, humming as Nico instantly leant in to kiss him. 

Dinner was comfortable, and the food delicious. The three men all got on really well, and Carlos found himself wanting to stay. He didn't want to outstay his welcome however, so after they'd finished the dessert - the best panna cotta Carlos had ever tasted - he mentioned he should go home soon. Nico and Kevin exchanged a glance at this, before the latter spoke.

"Do you want us to call you a cab honey?" He asked. Carlos blushed a little.

"I can walk to the metro station." He said hesitantly. Nico hummed thoughtfully.

"Or you could stay." He said. "It's so cold, dark and misty outside it, it would be better for you to wait until the morning." He added with a wink. Kevin smiled too.

"Our bed is big enough for three people." He said. Carlos nibbled on his bottom lip.

"If you're sure-" he started. Kevin had already stood up, rounded the table and planted a quick kiss on Carlos's lips.

"I'll get some extra pillows and blankets just to be sure." He said, before bounded off to the bedroom. 

"Just to be clear." Nico said. "Kevin isn't always this excited about who I bring over. But he seems to really like you, as do I." He whispered. Carlos smiled and let Nico draw him onto his lap.

"I really like you two as well." He mumbled in answer, leaning into the German's touch.

When they were finally ready to sleep, all three with sated bodies and kiss swollen lips. Carlos was contently curled between Kevin and Nico, his head resting on Nico's chest and Kevin curled around his back.

"This was not how I thought today would end." Carlos whispered, smiling as Kevin pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Are you happy with the outcome though?" The Dane whispered shyly. "I know it's not a common arrangement but-" Carlos tilted his head back to kiss the Dane, before kissing Nico too.

"I love it. It's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tunblr: bwoahtastic  
> Kuddos and comments make a writer's heart soar <3


End file.
